Puzzle Piece
by vigigraz
Summary: [Traducción]. "No, eso no es. Si una pieza no encaja en el rompecabezas no destrozas el rompecabezas, destrozas la pieza. Después de todo, no es el rompecabezas el que está incorrecto" LxMisa.


**Hola a todos, aquí les tengo algo nuevo. Es una traducción que hice de un hermoso fic de LxMisa, llamado "Puzzle piece". Si quieren leer el fic original visiten el perfil de Maiden of the Moon, no se arrepentirán.**

 **Espero que les guste, y de nuevo, ni Death Note ni este fic me pertenecen.**

* * *

" _Pieza del rompecabezas"_

* * *

:- Eso no va a funcionar, Amane-san.

Completamente desprevenida, Misa frenó en seco. Llevó una mano involuntariamente a su pecho, mientras su lengua se retorcía entre sus dientes. Si hubiese sido alguien más, ella habría estado asustada. Aquello era como un truco de magia: la manera en que él podía nombrar quien se encontraba en la misma habitación, sin ni siquiera tener que dejar de mirar la computadora… Pero bueno, este era Ryusaki, después de todo. Probablemente había mantenido un ojo sobre ella desde el momento en que se despertó en la mañana. No había duda alguna que, seguramente, la había visto bajar por las escaleras desde el monitor.

No tienes por qué entrar en pánico, _tranquila, tranquila_. La modelo trató de hacer que su corazón volviera a la normalidad, mientras sus labios se partían en una pequeña sonrisa.

:- ¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar?- preguntó, sonriente, caminando y acercándose al detective. Sus manos yacían inocentemente detrás de su espalda.

L no se molestó en mirarla si quiera. Sus dedos permanecieron escribiendo sobre el teclado, sin descanso.- Tu pequeño plan.- respondió mientras trabajaba, su voz con el mismo tono monótono de siempre. Una mano viajó para tomar unas notas, mientras que la otra continuaba escribiendo a gran velocidad.

Por alguna razón, esto molestó a Misa. No su falta de atención, (ella había esperado eso, honestamente) si no la manera en que seguía tipiando. Tipeando, tipeando, tipeando, incluso mientras hablaba y leía. Como si le estuviese refregando en la cara cuan habilidoso era, o algo así.

Parecía que su único objetivo era hacerla sentir como una estúpida cada vez que podía.

Le costó ocultar su desagrado, su sonrisa, involuntariamente, desapareció de su rostro. Por lo visto, aunque estuviese dotada de dones para la actuación, no podía controlarse estando cerca de aquel "freak"…

:- No estoy planeando nada.

Tal vez fue la notoria irritación en su tono, o la manera en que sus dientes parecieron casi rechinar. Tal vez todavía la seguía viendo vía cámara, y se dio cuenta de aquel cambio en su expresión. Cualquiera fuese la razón, el detective se pausó abruptamente. Luego rotó su silla para estar cara a cara con la intrusa, su cara de rana luciéndose sin expresión alguna.

Un rojo tiñó las mejillas de la rubia, aquella era _demasiada_ intensidad.-…bueno, quizás si haya un plan.- admitió un momento después, de mala manera. Y _maldito sea_ , se veía aún más satisfecho al escuchar aquellas palabras forzadas. Por lo que Misa no se detuvo ahí.- Pero no puedes saber que no va a funcionar hasta que sepas lo que es, y obviamente ¡no puedes saber lo que es!

Ryusaki le dirigió a la rubia otra mirada, no pudiendo creer las idioteces que salían de aquellos labios rosados.- Lo sé.

:- ¿Cómo?- preguntó, retándolo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba desafiante.

L, completamente aburrido, volvió a darse vuelta y a trabajar, mientras contestaba.- La manera actual en la que vistes…- una pequeña pausa, un suspiro de exasperación.- O más bien lo _poco_ que vistes es un buen indicador.

Como si estuviese sorprendida, Misa fingió confusión mientras observaba su propio cuerpo: dedos delgados (y delicados) rozaron un camisón para dormir, el cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Este hacia un muy vago intento por ocultar su ropa interior. La cual, como sus uñas, era negra. Y para la ocasión, cubierta por fresas rojas.

Al terminar con su examinación personal, colocó una mano en su cadera y rodó los ojos. Miró a Ryusaki como si hubiese estado exagerando.- No tengo la menor idea de que hablas.- dijo y bufó, mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio que se le había salido de lugar.- Me visto de estar manera todo el tiempo. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Light.

La respuesta de L a ese comentario fue todo menos una respuesta. Para la gran sorpresa de Misa, el detective se rio. Fue un sonido suave, casi inaudible… pero ahí estaba.- De acuerdo.- dijo él, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en la comisura de su labio.- Entonces, digamos que es porque te conozco.

:- Eh, no.- respondió automáticamente. Misa tenía esa peculiaridad: soltar reacciones instantáneas. Nunca había sido buena para el debate o la oración, en cambio a su novio y a su captor. Por lo que solo podía contraatacar con respuestas un tanto aniñadas. Pero bueno, aquello siempre le había funcionado en el pasado… si solo pudiese bajar al detective a su nivel…

Pero L no iba a tragárselo.- Si, lo hago.- se dio vuelta, de nuevo. Y habló calmado, como si estuviese explicándole que dos más dos era cuatro, a un niño de cinco años.- Amane Misa tiene la psiquis de una típica adolescente, aunque su pasado sea un tanto más sangriento, y la fama la siga hasta cuando duerme. Tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad, quizás hasta el punto de convertirse en una persona desagradable, insoportable, o molesta. Y… es sumamente pasional. Particularmente con los que desarrolla sentimientos de afecto, les será leal hasta el fin de los días. Lamentablemente esto termina manifestándose en otros tipos de sentimientos menos agradables: tales como celos, posesividad, y hasta el afán de ayudar a Kira a matar personas. Al mismo tiempo, esto se contrasta con la felicidad y el entusiasmo que siente usualmente, el buen carisma, y la habilidad de encantar a casi todo el mundo… lo que hace completamente creíble que sea _tan buena_ en su trabajo.

Misa pestañó cinco vez, rápido.

L se sirvió un pedazo de chocolate.

:- … todavía no sabes específicamente _que_ estoy planeando, entonces.- la chica comunicó, un tanto mareada. _Estúpido detective y sus estúpidas habilidades de observación._

:- Oh, pero lo se.- dijo Ryusaki sin perturbarse, mientras mordía su dulce.- Planeas seducirme, ya sea porque sigues instrucciones de Light, o bien solo para lograr que él te ame más. Ya que asumes que, de alguna manera, tener relaciones hará que te cuente todos mis secretos sobre mi pasado, o mejor, mi nombre. Quieres que baje las defensas antes de atacar. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que este no será el caso, por lo que, para salvarnos a ambos tiempo y esfuerzo, repito: no va a funcionar.

Silencio. L masticó y tragó. Misa se quedó quieta, humillada y frustrada, en medio de aquel cuarto oscuro. ¿Ya la había vencido?, ¿ya había perdido aquel horrible reto? Su cerebro trabajó, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de salvarle lo que quedaba de dignidad, y de sus planes. Pero no podía negar que estaba desarmada: nunca antes ningún hombre había esquivado sus avances. ¿Acaso Ryusaki no la hallaba atractiva? Espera, ella ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta…

:- …una vez dijiste.- Misa comenzó, ahora un poco más precavida. Iba a dejar de subestimar al (por lo visto) detective _sin hormonas_.- Que podrías enamorarte de mí.

:- Mentí.- respondió. Se llevó otro chocolate a la boca, y con un tono sarcástico continuó.- Estoy seguro que ese es un concepto que manejas muy bien, habiéndote asociado con Light por tanto tiempo…

Trató de ignorar aquel comentario que hizo sobre su novio. Sabía que si hacía hincapié en eso no iba a ayudar en nada a su causa.- Bueno, olvida eso.- su voz había vuelto a la normalidad, su entusiasmo regresaba con un objetivo en la mira.- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero, justo ahora dijiste que podría encantar a quien sea. E, incluso si dijiste que era mentira, estoy segura de que es verdad. Y además, sé que puedo encantarte, transformar aquella _"mentira"_ tuya, en una verdad.

:- ¿Y eso de que serviría?- L comentó, moviendo su silla.- Ciertamente, no la conseguirías la aprobación que buscas, ya que no revelaré nada. Además, no tienes ningún deseo de estar conmigo, no quieres algo de una noche. Pensándolo bien… ni siquiera quieres un novio. Solo quieres que alguien te ame.

Al terminar de hablar, se pausó. Luego de lamerse el chocolate de un dedo, Misa se acercó. Y L le habló, como si le estuviese contando un secreto.- Un pequeño consejo.- susurró. La rubia tuvo que agacharse para poder escuchar, ya que el chicho seguía sentado. Ahora respiraba sobre su oído.- Esa persona no va a ser Light Yagami.

Misa apretó los puños, pero aun así sonrió de lado mientras L se corría, alejándose de ella.- ¿Piensas que serás tú?- esta vez fue ella quien le susurró, tentándolo. Acercándose hacia…

Pero el pelinegro se movió a tiempo, levantándose de la silla y caminando para servirse un poco de té.- No.- declaró, frio. En una voz que parecía demasiado alta, luego de que hayan hablado en susurros.- No importa lo que intentes, esa persona jamás seré yo.

La chica se acomodó, y lo siguió. Sus tacones hacían un estruendoso ruido en el salón vacío.- Suena como una mentira.- acusó, con un dedo señalando a aquel desaliñado detective.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, Misa habría llamado al sonido que salió de la boca de Ryusaki un "bufido".- Te lo prometo, no lo es.

:- Pero acabas de decirme que me mentiste una vez.- la chica argumentó, aun señalándolo. Estaba bastante orgullosa de haberse dado cuenta de aquello.- Así que no tengo ninguna razón para confiar en lo que me dices ahora… eres solo un mentiroso.

:- Y tú eres solo una molestia.- comentó, aburrido. Agarró su bebida y comenzó a caminar hacia su el escritorio, encontrándose en el camino a una modelo vestida con ropa muy ligera. Sus ojos negros irradiaban clara irritación.- Por favor, muévete Amane-san.

Misa ignoró aquello.- Haré que me ames.- proclamó, confiando totalmente en sus habilidades.

:- Preferiría hacerte callar.- el detective forzó la respuesta, cualquier pista de cortesía ya evaporada.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, seguía retándolo.- Entonces hazlo.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos reteniéndose a atacar en una pelea animal.

Luego, el aire entre ellos estalló, explotó. Junto con el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose contra el piso. Labios, dientes, lenguas, brazos, todo era un enriedo. Quien se había movido primero era un misterio, como que iba a pasar después. En tan solo unos pocos segundos el mundo de Misa había sido reducido del edificio, hacia aquel cuarto, hacia los escasos centímetros en frente de ella. Ya no sentía nada más que aquel escritorio hundiéndose en su espalda, y uñas que se agarraban con fuerza de sus caderas. Y hasta esas pequeñas sensaciones habían empezado a desvanecerse: cuanto más se besaban, más ligera se volvía su mente. Los sonidos, suspiros, olores y sabores, habían sido reducidos a la nada misma. Y en su lugar solo existía la pura _sensación._ Ya no pensaba.

Irónicamente, no estuvo callada por mucho tiempo.

X

Tenía que admitir que había algo de deja vu en todo la situación.

:- Ah, Amane-san.- le estaba dando la espalda. La chica observó detenidamente su cabello azabache, su figura cansada, sus ojos negros que nunca pestañaban ni dejaban de mirar el monitor. De nuevo, no podía creer que el supiera que se trataba de ella. Pero bueno, él era L después de todo, y ella era la única que usaba tacones que sonaban a kilómetros de distancia. Con una mano en la cintura frenó en seco, esperando a ver si el gran detective se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada. Ryusaki abrió una nueva ventana en su computador, luego continuó escribiendo.- ¿Hoy no hay lencería?

Tenía que ser una cámara. Misa estaba a punto de insultarlo, gravemente, pero a último momento se lo guardó. Miró al detective.- Voy a irme pronto.- fue lo que le dijo. Sabía que era innecesario, pero quizás siendo un tanto cortés ella podría…

El chico agitó su mano con desinterés.- Al ser la persona que lo organizó, soy consciente de eso. Adiós, Amane-san.

Misa esperó un momento, sus manos formaron puños. _Debía_ decir algo más que eso… después de todo, él pensaba que ella era el segundo Kira, ¿no? Y ella había…

Tragó saliva.-… ¿no te preocupa morir?

:- ¿Hm?- dejó de trabajar solo el tiempo suficiente para probar una rebanada de pastel.- No más de lo usual.

La joven le miró, perpleja.- Pero yo…

:- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Amane-san?- el detective interrumpió, girando en su silla para poder mirarla a la cara. Suspiró, cansado, mientras bajaba un pie y trataba de acomodarse en su nueva posición.

Misa se sacudió involuntariamente, no estaba esperando que decidiera hacer contacto visual.- ¿Qué?

:- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- repitió L, un tanto impaciente, mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

La rubia no pudo evitar recordar lo suave que se había sentido ese cabello entre sus dedos.- ¿Desde cuándo?- murmuró, intentando frenar a sus pensamientos. Se estaba metiendo en aguas peligrosas. Además, en ese punto, no parecía que L fuese a traer a colación que…

:- Desde que tuvimos relaciones.

Misa se dio cuenta que ya no podía sorprenderse más. Igualmente, su franqueza repentina y sin aviso causó que lo mirara completamente avergonzada, sin palabras.- Yo, eh…- ella dudó, tosiendo para aclarar su garganta mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa.- ¿Una semana?

:- Seis días, 12 horas, y 36 minutos.- su compañero corrigió automáticamente. La voz cruda y calmada y por siempre atorada en ese tono monótono insoportable que él solo poseía.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, un tanto irritada.- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con…?

:- Si recuerdas.- continuó L.- A los siete minutos de nuestro tercer round, gritaste un nombre. Jamás te proporcioné ese nombre, por lo que jamás quisiera volver a escucharlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que este nombre saliera de _tu_ boca, significa que de alguna manera lo aprendiste… y el hecho de que yo siga vivo significa que no compartiste esta información con Yagami Light. ¿Por qué?

:- Yo…- Misa tragó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miró hacia otro lado, intentando evitar la mirada perforadora de Ryusaki.- No sé de lo que estás hablando.

:- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó él, sin perturbarse en absoluto por los nervios y la actitud un tanto sospechosa que poseía la modelo.- Que mal. Estaba esperando que pudieses iluminarme un poco la situación. Ya que, debo admitir, estoy molesto. Me has sorprendido. Así que eres extremadamente leal a los que amas…

Su voz se apagó. Introdujo el dedo pulgar en su boca, comenzó a morderlo.

Misa alzó una ceja, no entendiendo a que se refería. ¿Quizás se había preocupado por nada…?- Así es. Soy sumamente leal a los que amo. _Moriría_ por Light.

:- ¿Pero matarías por él?

Las palabras de L fueron rápidas, como el veneno de una serpiente. La cara de porcelana de Misa se transformó nuevamente.- Después de todo.- el detective continuó, sus ojos expectantes esperando la reacción de la rubia.- No le has dicho mi nombre.

Misa pasó su lengua por sus labios rojos.- No me gusta lo que estas insinuando…

:- Yo _sé_ que eres el segundo Kira.- Ryusaki le recordó, levantándose tan rápidamente que Misa dio un salto hacia atrás. Continuó creando más espacio entre ellos, mientras el detective intentaba reducirlo. Justamente al revés de cómo había sido su último encuentro.- Y tú, Amane-san, conoces mi nombre, así como mi cara. En verdad, no esperaba que tu fueras matarme, pero por el simple hecho de que creí que ibas a darle a Light-kun esa satisfacción.

:- Tal vez.- la rubia intentó sonar intimidante, aunque no le dio resultado.- Todas tus teorías están mal, incluidas las que hiciste sobre mi persona.

L se burló, moviendo su mano como si quiera ahuyentar a una mosca. Misa se estremeció, aunque el gesto exagerado no había sucedido cerca de ella.- No, eso no es.- El adulto de ojos negros corrigió, su voz baja y autoritaria.- Si una pieza no encaja en el rompecabezas no destrozas el rompecabezas, destrozas la pieza. Después de todo, no es el rompecabezas el que está incorrecto.

Sus palabras se endulzaron una vez logró entenderlo, al igual que su mirada. Y por un momento, la rubia se sintió atrapada en aquellos ojos negros, llevada por un hechizo y observada por aquellas luces oscuras: profundo, como si estuviese viajando por el espacio exterior.-…Solo estuve tratando de encajar la pieza equivocada en su lugar.

Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió de que Misa no tuviese la menor idea de lo que L estaba hablando. Pero ella tenía la sospecha de que podría haber seguido la metáfora si hubiese querido. En vez de eso, optó por su usual ignorancia, intentando evitar la realidad hasta el último momento posible.- ¿Qué dices?- demandó, abrazándose a sí misma, como si estuviese tratando de protegerse. Pero… ¿de qué?, ¿de L?, ¿de sus palabras?, ¿de la verdad…?

Tímida e insegura, Misa miró aquellos ojos que seguían clavados en los suyos. Y L, sin compasión por los nervios de la modelo, le devolvió la mirada, esta vez sin emoción en sus ojos. Ni en su cara, ni en su tono de voz…

:- Como dije antes.- le dijo calmadamente, ya era el mismo de siempre.- Eres increíblemente leal a los que amas.

Y no importara que hiciera, Misa no podía fingir que no entendía el doble sentido de aquella declaración.

Respiró hondo, y temblando continuó: .- ¿…estás diciendo que te amo?- demandó, sus ojos celestes mirándolo. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que lograba sacarla tanto de quicio?, ¿Qué hacía para meterse bajo su piel?, ¿Cómo podía ser que todavía recuerde cada insulto, beso, y cada caricia que le había proporcionado? Sus piernas se volvían de gelatina al hacerlo.

Como si quisiera hacerla enojar aún más, el detective le ofreció a Misa un inocente parpadeo. Moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha preguntó.- ¿Lo hago?- luego la movió para la otra dirección, incitando una respuesta.

Pero _maldita sea_ , Misa no podía sacar ni una sola palabra de su garganta. Ni siquiera una protesta, o un simple sonido. Estaba allí, rechinando los dientes, mirando con odio, con las uñas hundiéndose en las palmas de sus manos. Se estaba controlando para no llorar.

El aura inocente de L desapareció, remplazada por el aire indiferente de siempre.- Te sugiero que nunca juegues a las cartas.- declaró, llevando un dedo como si fuese a tocarle la mejilla.- Tienes una terrible " _poker face"*._

Misa lo miró con disgusto. Corriéndose a una velocidad que no sabía que los humanos podían poseer, la rubia empujó la mano de araña del pelinegro lejos, antes de que pudiese hacer contacto con su cara.- ¡ _No me toques!_ \- gritó, ignorando la manera en que sus dedos se sintieron al hacer contacto con los de él.

L no parecía afectado. Por nada.- Como desees.

Y sin una palabra más, se dio la vuelta.

Silencio.

Misa abrió la boca, sus manos, ojos y hasta su cara, ardiendo de ira al ver como el detective regresaba tranquilamente a su ordenador, a su trabajo, sin volver a prestarle la mínima atención. Ni siquiera una mirada. No podía creerlo, no podía _creerle_. ¡¿Cómo se _atrevía_?!

El sonido del teclado la despertó de su pequeña parálisis.

:-¿… es esto acaso alguna clase de juego para ti?- Misa demandó en un susurro, puños agitándose a los costados y sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Sabía que iban a estar pintadas con un rojo que no sería de esmalte.

L ni siquiera se preocupó en darse vuelta.- ¿Qué?, ¿un juego?, ¿Por qué pensarías algo como eso?- preguntó secamente, y Misa de repente se dio cuenta que seguramente todo esto era solo una broma para él.- ¿Por qué comparé tu psiquis con la de un rompecabezas, o por la poca emoción que estoy mostrando en este momento?

:- _¡Ambos!_ \- chilló. Su voz aguda rompiéndole los oídos.- ¿Cómo puedes actuar de esta manera? ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes mirar a la cara a la chica que besaste, acariciaste, a quien le oliste el cabello y probaste su piel, a la que hiciste gemir y gritar y con quien compartiste una noche, y decirle que no significa _nada_ para ti?!

Por un instante, las palabras hicieron eco por toda la habitación. A Misa le tomó un minuto darse cuenta lo rápido que su corazón estaba latiendo, cuan quieto el detective aún continuaba sentado, y como ya no podía oír el sonido de sus dedos escribiendo en el teclado.

La silla de L hizo un pequeño ruido al girarse lentamente. Miró a Misa:

:- A pesar de lo que te hayan dicho los guionistas de tus películas y los que escriben tus canciones Amane, uno no necesita "sentir" _nada_ para concretar el acto sexual. Tú querías, yo consentí. Eso es todo.

Misa no dijo nada. Le tomó toda su fuerza aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Jamás le daría a ese bastardo la satisfacción de verla llorar y romperse.

El detective le dijo algo más, frio y distante.- Te dije una vez.- le recordó, sonando casi aburrido, mientras volvía a trabajar.- Deseas que alguien que ame, esa persona no seré yo.

La conversación había concluido.

Pero mientras Misa se dirigía a la puerta (con el corazón roto, su cabeza latiéndole y su cuerpo incinerado) un pensamiento se hizo presente. Eso la hizo frenar, antes de salir del cuarto. Miró a Ryusaki una última vez.

:- Eso podrá ser verdad.- Misa anunció, forzando una especie de autoridad en su tono normal de voz.- Todas esas cosas que dijiste: sobre mi personalidad, y mis motivos para hacer las cosas. También lo que dijiste sobre tu nombre y yo diciéndole a Light. Todo eso… pero el hecho de que lo _sabias_ , de que hasta tenías _pruebas_ , y que todavía estoy aquí y no encerrada por ser el segundo Kira, significa que debes sentir algo por mí también, Lawliet.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo, el ruido de los tacones aguja perdiéndose a la distancia.

Bajo la luz del monitor, el detective L se sentó, congelado.

:- … no te dan suficiente crédito, Amane Misa.

* * *

 ***cara de póker.**


End file.
